One Very Long Day
by snowprincess
Summary: Obi-Wan is NOT having a good day.
1. Default Chapter

Title: One Very Long Day

Author: snowprincess

Rating: PG

Category: General/Angst

Summary: Obi-Wan is NOT having a good day.

Diclaimer: I don't own anything. All things Star Wars belong to George

Lucas.

A/N: I wrote this after reading JA6. Slightly AU (Bruck hasn't died yet). I have to thank Ginger Ninja big time for posting this for me.

      Obi-Wan was running around his room, trying to eat his breakfast, grab all the stuff he'd need for his classes, and get dressed at the same time. He had woken up late again, and he had to hurry or he would be scolded by his teachers again. Now he was hopping on one foot, while trying to chew what was left of his food. It was a bad move, for he began to choke.

      After a few moments of repeditly slamming his fist into his chest, he swallowed and coughed, finally getting some air into his lungs. "One thing at a time, Obi-Wan," came Qui-Gon's unemotional reply from the kitchen.

      The boy's eyes went downcast as he grabbed his bag. Finishing putting on his boot, he made his way to the door of their quarters, "Bye Master Qui-Gon." Grabbing his robe, he left and began to jog to his first class.

      The reason he was running late was partly his fault and Qui-Gon's. Before Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan and his Master had a growing relationship. Their bond had been getting stronger, and they were becoming friends. Then after the Padawan made the biggest mistake of his life, everything plummeted.

      In the morning, Qui-Gon used to call the boy to awaken him. Now he left the task to the frequently malfunctioning chrono in Obi-Wan's room. The Master only reguarded him when he did something wrong. The trust was gone, and guilt weighed heavily on the young one's shoulders. He was still on probation, only being allowed to attend classes in the small chance he would be allowed to return to being a Jedi.

      'No,' he amended, 'This whole mess is entirely my fault.'

      The quickest way to his levitation class was through the temple gardens. LIght flakes of snow fell from the grey, gloomy skies above. Obi-Wan felt as though those grey clouds described him. Dark, gloomy, unnoticed, unwanted. Everyone always wants white clouds that are fluffy and full of life, not ones that bring lifeless cold.

      Obi-Wan knew it was his fault, and he felt guilty all the time, among other things. The way Qui-Gon had been treating him made him feel like a useless piece of Bantha fodder. Sometimes he thought it would have been better if he had just stayed on the planet to which he had briefly given up his dream for. The boy was still also grieving for his lost friend, Cerasi.

      So caught up in his thoughts about his current predicament, he failed to notice the ice patch ahead of him. Suddenly his feet were flying out from under him, and his head made a loud smack on the pavement as he lay sprawled on the sidewalk. Groaning, he shook the spots away from his eyes, and got up. Now fast walking instead of running, he travelled the last distance to his class, al the while rubbing the newly forming bump on is head.

     He just barely made it into the room and onto his assigned mat next to Garen and Reeft when Master Al Kuma walked in. " Today class, we will be working on focus. Each of you will take the items I give yo, and levitate each one to a certain different height. "

      Obi-Wan's day just got a little worse. Normally, he was not very skilled in levitaion although he tried his best. Also, he had trouble maintaining his focus. He was sure putting these two things together would equal disaster.

      " Ah, Master Al Kuma? " Bruck asked. "Are you sure Obi-Wan should be allowed to do this? He'll probably do something stupid and hurt us or himself. "

      The entire class except for the accused and his two friends burst up in laughter. The boy's face quickly became red and he buried it in the shallow depths of his hands. The Master gave his class a stern look to quiet them down. " That is quite enough, Mr.Chun! Every Jedi has his or her own strengths and weaknesses. While say, Obi-Wan may have trouble with levitaion, you may have trouble controlling your emotions. With time, practice, and patience, any Jedi can overcome those barriers. "

      Obi-Wan slowly raised his face although it was still burning. "Don't listen to him," Reeft said.

      "Yeah, " Garen added, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. " Bruck's just a bully."

      " Thanks guys."

      Master Al Kuma brought out a box and went around, giving a set of five items to each student. " I want all of you to practice with the items. I will be going around to test your focus and levitation skill as well as council you."

      Obi-Wan recieved five square blocks, each one a different size. He laid them out in front of the mat and glanced around the room. Many students who recieved their objects before him were already levitating, some of them making their objects do different things. Taking a deep breath, he was about to begin when something hard hit the back of his head. The boy had to fight the urge to hiss at th added level of pain 

On his headache from the fall. He turned around to see Bruck looking at him with and evil smile.

      " Hey, Oafy-Wan. Try not to kill us all. "

      Choosing to ignore the comment and the new wave of emotional pain, he turned to let his frustrations out on the objects.

      The next few classes followed like that, with Bruck making insults at him and the class loving it. His friends were only in his first and last hours, and they sat together at lunch. Throughout the morning and most of the afternoon, he was alone. For the most part he had gotten used to it, but somehow the insults always seemed to get to him.

      After waiting in what everyday seemed to be an unending and unmoving line for ten minutes and sixteen seconds, he had his lunch and was heading to the table where Reeft, Garen, and Bant sat. " I hope your day hasn't been as bad as mine, " Obi-Wan said in greeting.

      " Oh Obi-Wan, not again, " Bant groaned in sympathy.

      " Yep, again."

      " What's it been today? " Reeeft asked.

      " Well, I woke up late, slipped on ice, choked on breakfast, got insulted by 'you know who' in every class, couldn't levitate my objects, couldn't focus........... Do I need to go on? "

      " No, " everyone at the table replied in unison.

      " So what's new with you guys? " the boy asked, eager to leave their current subject behind.

      " Well, Master and I are leaving on a mission tomorrow, " Garen stated. Obi-Wan flinched, and Bant and Reeft glared at him. " What? Oh! Sorry Obi. "

       The boy shook his head, " It's okay. Just because Master Jinn and I are not on well terms at the moment, doestn't mean you should have to shield what you say around me."

      " But- "

      " No. I want some normality in my life that's not Bruck, and you guys are it. It's my fault this whole thing happened anyway. Given time, maybe things can be back to normal."

TBC

Sorry but I'm out of time. Join me in part two of One Very Long Day............. Coming to your nearest FF.net website soon.  Bye guys!


	2. 

Title: One Very Long Day
    
    Author: snowprincess
    
    Rating: PG
    
    Category: General/Angst
    
    Summary: Obi-Wan in NOT having a good day.
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All things Star Wars belong to George
    
    Lucas
    
    A/N: Same as in pt 1. Big thanks to Ginger Ninja for the posting.
    
          The four friends talked about classes for the rest of their lunch hour. Soon, they all had to split up. Following classes revealed to Obi-Wan the same treatment he had experienced all morning. The boy was more relieved than ever when his last and one of his favorite classes came: lightsaber class.
    
          He quickly changed into his practice clothes and, making sure his lightsaber was powered down to training mode, walked out of the locker rooms to the gym. As the rest of the students filed in, they all began to warm up. As Master Tilo came in, they bowed. " I hope your workout clothes are warm, class. We're going to continue the dueling tests, but outside. 
    
          It'll force you to be more aware of your surroundings. A match could be lost if you slip on ice or trip over something unseen in the snow. Let's go. "
    
          Obi-Wan immediately followed his instuctor. He did not want to be left alone in the gym with Bruck and his buddies. But then again, the entire class was made up of his buddies.......
    
          " Hey Obi-Wan! " 
    
          .............except Bant.
    
          " Hi Bant. Are you dueling today? "
    
          " I don't know. Maybe, if the other duels go fast enough. "
    
          When the class reached the gardens, Master Tilo continued, " You may use anything around you to your advantage. Just don't break anything. First up: Padawan Kenobi Vs. Padawan Chun. "
    
          ' SITH, ' Obi-Wan thought. He would rather fight ANYONE, except Bruck. The slightly younger student was still holding a grude against the poor Padawan, although the boy had no idea why. Sighing and accepting his fate, all the while muttering curses under his breath, he walked to the pavement where Bruck was already waiting. The rest of the class backed up to either sit or stand up against a tree or the snow.
    
          ' Alright, focus Kenobi. ' Obi-Wan and his opponent faced Master Tilo and bowed, then to each other. The boy withdrew his lightsaber but didn't ignite it, while Bruck's orange blade glowed at him. Bruck was way stronger, so taking the offensive would be a bad idea.
    
          Bruck charged, and Obi-Wan ignited his blade just in time to deflect the first blow. The two entered into a pattern thrusts, blocks, and moves. Obi-Wan faced Bruck, alternately blocking blows from side to side as his opponet took and unrelentive offensive.
    
          When the Force told him to, he forward flipped over Bruck's head. Throwing out his hand, he sent out a Force-shove, causing the opposite duelist to stumble forward several feet. Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly as he saw the patch of ice he had slipped on that morning. He winced as Bruck landed face first on the ground. The boy could already feel the waves of anger pulsing from the fallen duelist.
    
          Refocusing himself, he flipped while twirling his lightsaber several times to land a couple feet away from Bruck. As he prepared himself for the killing blow, he was left exposed for only a second. That was all his opponent needed to roll over and deliver a powerful
    
    Force blast.
    
          Obi-Wan suddenly felt weightless as he was hurled to a nearby tree. The boy seemed to have no control over his limbs as they were stretched out. For another second, he flew, and then slammed into hardness. His right arm collided with something and a sharp crack was heard all around the area. Burning fire raced up the Padawan's arm, and a rather loud cry escaped his lips as he slumped to the ground. Obi-Wan knew he most likely had a concussion, but compared to his arm, it was like a needle prick.
    
          Blurry spots raced across his vision. Through it all, he could see Bruck's cruel smile as he advanced. Despite the pain, he lept up and spotted his fallen lightsaber a few feet away.
    
          Fighting with one hand was unheard of, especially when someone was using their weak hand. But the boy had to try. Calling the weapon to him, he ignited the blue blade once again. Around him he could hear the cheers of his classmates, but mostly Bant. No one would have blamed him if he were to forfeit, but the boy was showing incredible courage.
    
          The remainde of the fight did not last long. The dizziness became too much and Bruck easily gave the boy a sting to his neck, ending the match. " Well done, both of you, " Master Tilo said. "  I will speak to you both later about needed improvements. Bant, do you think you can escort Obi-Wan to the healers? "
    
          " Yes, Master Tilo. " The Calamarian placed a guiding hand on Obi-Wan's left arm and led him away. The boy had his right arm cradled against his chest and was panting hard. When they got out into the hallway, Bant asked, " Are you alright? "
    
          " Don't know, " he said through clenched teeth. " I think I'll actually enjoy going to the healers. "
    
          " Can you use the Force to dampen the pain? "
    
          " I'm not very good at that, " the boy admitted.
    
          Bant had had every intention of avoiding the main hallways and the sure to be stares of curious onlookers. Now they would have to go that way because it was the fastest way to the healers.
    
          Sure enough, the pair quickly became the center of attention. No one said anything, and the lone voice that rang out startled them.
    
          " Obi-Wan?! "
    
          Qui-Gon had been on his way back from the council when he saw the pair. Jogging up, he gently touched the boy's arm, causing Obi-Wan to whmper. " He broke his arm in a class duel, Master Jinn, " the girl explained. " He also has a consussion. "
    
          Suddenly, Obi-Wan's knees buckled. Only Qui-Gon's quick reflexes kept the boy from hitting the floor. Adjusting the Padawan in his arms, the Master turned to the Padawan still standing, " Go back to your class, Bant. I'll get him to the healers. " Without waiting for a reply, he turned and headed to the lifts.
    
          Obi-Wan groaned and opened his eyes. An-Paj smiled above him, "Welcome back. How are you feeling? "
    
          " Uh............ okay I guess. My arm hurts. "
    
          " Yeah, you'll be in a cast for a couple weeks while the bacta cast does it's work. Master Qui-Gon said as soon as you're ready, head back to your quarters. "
    
          " Where is he? "
    
          " He didn't say, just that he'd be busy. He asked me to escort you. We don't need you getting hauled back here bacause you passed out in the hall. "
    
          " No we don't, " Obi-Wan said, sitting up. Grabbing his things, he hopped off the bed and faced the healer. " I'm ready. "
    
          On the way to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters, An-Paj gave the boy instructions on how to take care of his arm. At last they reached the doer, " ..... Now get some rest. I've talked to your teachers, and you wil be getting your work to do at home. You're not to go to classes for the next couple of days. Understood? "
    
          Obi-Wan nodded, " Yes. Thank you. "
    
          " Just pay me back by not coming to the infirmary for the next couple months except to get that cast off. You're there way too much. "
    
          When Obi-Wan walked in, he noticed that the comm unit was beeping. Walking over, he pressed a button to recieve the message. 
    
          Qui-Gon's face appeared, " Obi-Wan, I need to take care of some things. I expect you to be resting when I get back. "
    
          The boy sighed as he deleted the message and went to his room. Qui-Gon didn't even show signs that he was worried about his injured Padawan. Pinpricks formed in Obi-Wan's eyes as he lay down on his bed and used his left arm to pull the blankets around him.
    
          ' No one cares about me, ' he thought. ' At least, not the person that means the most.' Stubbornly, he wiped away traces of tears.  Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep.
    
          As this was the day in the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi...............
    
    The End
    
    What do you think? Sequal? I'll write one if enough people write me.       
    
    snowprincess11@webtv.net
    
    Bye!


End file.
